


Krampus

by AsagiStilinski



Series: Happy Birthday Derek Hale [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Fluff, Hurt!Stiles, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Protective Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think it's cute,"</p><p>Cute, in that endearing kind of way that your mother thinks is cute but she only says that because she HAS to and it's the LAW</p><p>But Stiles was not Derek's mother</p><p>He didn't have to</p><p>It wasn't the law</p><p>So what if the boxes were tragic, ugly little things?</p><p>Or</p><p>Day 7 of 12 Days Of Sterek includes wrapping gifts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krampus

Derek had taken over the living room and insisted that if Stiles tried to come downstairs in the mean time he would regret it

That's how he ended up camped out upstairs with a cup of pickles on a Sunday afternoon sulking

Well

That

And the fact that Derek had forced bed rest on him for the next couple of days after the unfortunate incident with the ice skating

Overall that wasn't such a terrible thing

It DID give him the time and resources he needed to properly "shop" for Derek's gifts after all and without Derek around there was no risk of him over hearing

Ofcourse it was still pretty irritating to be forced on bedrest and even more so knowing that Derek was technically in charge of him

But he supposed things were working out well enough

And so here he sat, scrolling down the list of resources on his laptop and bopping along to Christmas music as he searched for the information he needed

He didn't even notice Derek standing there until he had already been bopping along for a few minutes already

"I see you aren't so bothered by your injuries after all,"

Stiles shreiked and peeled his headphones off as if they had been cursed

"Jeez! Warn a person! Oh my GOD!" he screamed

Derek just snickered like the jerk that he was and stepped closer to him

"One of your packages is here, you need help standing up?"

Stiles opened his mouth to speak, only for Derek to suddenly interrupt

"And if you lie to me I'm calling Melissa,"

Stiles huffed, wrinkling his nose and rolling his eyes

"I... just need a LITTLE help..." he muttered

He had made the mistake of putting pressure on his ankle exactly ONCE and had been hesitant to do so ever since

Obediently, Derek looped one of Stiles' arms around his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around the spark's back, helping him to his feet and keeping them wrapped around eachother as he helped him towards the stairs

"Right, so, about this-"

"I'll carry you, it's safest," Derek said without giving him so much as an option

Naturally, he yelped a little as Derek picked him up- "bridal style" at that, keeping his arms firm around Stiles as he walked downstairs

Stiles was just trying to concentrate on anything but the intimacy of this but it really wasn't working out so well...

"Ok just.. sit here, I'll be right back," Derek muttered as he set Stiles on the couch

Actually he really should've just taken the box upstairs to him, he didn't know why he hadn't thought of that...

Stiles sighed and leaned back, staring at the ceiling and just... hoping with honestly everything he had that he would be healed soon enough and go back to his normal life

Fat chance though, probably

He stretched out a little, glancing down towards the Christmas tree and narrowing his eyes

Well...

There was a pile of crap that wasn't there before....

"Good God Stiles! What is this? A Gargoyle?" Derek huffed as he pushed the box past the front door and hurried to shut it

"Probably.. what's that stuff in front of the tree?"

"Um... the gifts I just finished wrapping?"

Stiles' mouth fell open slightly

Because to say those looked horrible was.... to put it very, very mildly...

Whatever those were that Derek had wrapped looked like they had been handled by toddlers

You know that first gift you wrap as a child that has tape EVERYWHERE and unfolded corners and entire WADS of wrapping papper sticking out like a bad hair day?

That was essentially what was happening here with Derek's wreck

It was almost sickening how bad it was

"I know I know, it looks horrible doesn't it?" Derek sighed

Stiles jerked his head towards him, noting the sad look on his face and... ok, no, that wasn't allowed

"It's not terrible," he insisted immediately

"I think it's cute,"

Cute, in that endearing kind of way that your mother thinks is cute but she only says that because she HAS to and it's the LAW

But Stiles was not Derek's mother

He didn't have to

It wasn't the law

So what if the boxes were tragic, ugly little things?

They were still cute because Derek had put a ton of effort into them and well... honestly, they looked so childish that Stiles felt his heart swell just thinking about Derek sitting in the middle of the floor fighting with the tape and struggling with the wrappings

"You're just saying that," he grumbled

"No? Dude, did you hear my heart skip a beat?"

Derek looked somewhat alarmed by this and he shook his head slowly, chewing on his lip

"No..."

"Then was I lying?"

He was quiet for a few moments, swaying around shyly and blushing as he looked up at him

"You really think they're cute?" he asked quietly

"I think they're adorable!" Stiles insisted, springing to his feet and immediately regretting it as his ankle throbbed

But Derek was at his side in a moment, like some kind of Prince Charming, holding him up and keeping the pain away

"Thanks," he said with a small smile

Derek just shrugged without really saying anything, wich wasn't new by any means but still

"Hey... you want me to show you how I wrap stuff?"

Derek seemed hesitant for a moment but ultimately started nodding, biting his lip slightly

"Could you?" he asked shyly

Stiles beamed, nodding and looping his arms around the other man's neck

"Ofcourse, now upwards towards the bedroom, get the box and bring the packing crap with you,"

Derek sighed but didn't argue, it was strange they didn't do that much arguing lately

Bickering, teasing, sure, but real arguing?

It seemed like it had been ages ago...

"Here,"

Stiles glanced up, jerked out of his reminiscent stupor and stared up at the werewolf, who indeed had brought down everything he requested

"Ok, great, sit down here," he insisted, gently slipping off of the couch and crossing his legs as he sat down on the floor

"What IS in this box anyway?"

"A dragon egg cookie jar, for Parrish,"

Derek stared at him a bit strangely but didn't say anything about it, just watching instead as Stiles rolled out the wrapping papper and set the box in the center, pulling the stick of papper over the other side and pinching the end

"Scissors,"

Derek obediently handed him the scissors, watching in fascination as Stiles cut a clean line up the papper, pulling the strip of needed wrapping away and gently flipping the box over into the center, taking both ends to measure it before trimming strips off to make the perfect sized page, finally folding all the sides and taping them in place

"Now I just have to slap a gift tag on it and viola! See? Pretty easy right?" he grinned, peeling a gift tag off of the sticker pad and slapping it onto the package before scribbling the names in the correct places

"I guess so..." Derek muttered, though he didn't sound very confident about it

_Agony! Misery! Although it's different for each, always ten steps behind, always ten feet below, bu-_

"Ahh that's Scott.. why don't you go upstairs and try wrapping the last of these things ok?"

"Why is your ringtone for Scott 'Agony' from Into The Woods?"

"I don't know, it just seemed fitting for some reason, anyway, go on Tiger! Let's see that progress!" Stiles smirked, winking at him and making Derek roll his eyes

"Call me 'Tiger' one more time, we'll see who's in agony,"

"Champ?"

Derek groaned, trudging upstairs and shaking his head

Stiles just snickered, answering the phone without further delay

"Scotty, my favorite college student, what's up?"

_"Don't get mad,"_

Stiles sighed, rubbing his eyes and leaning back against the couch, his light-hearted attitude dropping immediately because that... that just couldn't be good

"Because that's what a person wants to hear as soon as they answer the phone, why the hell would I get mad? What happened now?"

_"Some... people ... might not be able to celebrate Derek's birthday,"_

"What? Who?!"

_"I can't say,"_

"Oh God... I am going to wring necks, why the hell would they tell you and not me?"

_"Probably because they don't want you to wring their necks? You .. have sort of a temper Stiles..."_

"Yeah, and cats kind of scratch people for fun, what else is new?"

_"Stiles..."_

"What, so they always tell you stuff behind my back so I won't get mad at them?"

_"No! No no not- .. no! It's just... when it comes to Derek you get a little.."_

"A little what Scott?"

_"A little... defensive..."_

"I prefer to think of myself as _protective_ , and with good reason! God knows the man can't protect himself and nobody else is going to do it, he needs SOMEONE on his side for crap's sake!"

_"It IS Christmas though..."_

"It's also Derek's birthday and so help me we are going to celebrate it or I'm going to send Krampus after every single one of you! I mean it isn't like Derek has never inconvencied himself a little for us! The man deserves a cake and a party that isn't full of gingerbread and candycanes! He deserves to have a day that's JUST about him like every single other person on the planet, who the hell is incapable of changing plans to- ... it's the puppies isn't it? It's the tiny highschool puppies being controlled by their parental figures,"

_"Stiles they can't exactly blow off plans with their parents for a guy they barely know and who their parents DEFINITELY don't know, and to introduce him would sort of bring out the werewolf thing..."_

"I knew it,"

_"Hayden says she can still probably do it since her sister is a deputy and your dad and Parrish can convince her to hang out with us on Christmas Eve and atleast drop by for a few minutes on Chri-... Derek's birthday..."_

"And Liam and Mason?"

_"Well..."_

"I knew it,"

_"Mason might be able to stop by for a second since he and Brett are going to be together in the afternoon, but Liam's parents are kind of strict about it..."_

Stiles let out a long, deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose

"What about everybody else? Kira and Lydia?"

_"Kira said she can still manage it, her parents understand, and Lydia won't be a problem,"_

"Right... got it..."

_"Stiles please don't yell at Liam, he can't help it,"_

"I'm not gonna yell at Liam Scotty, God, I'm not a monster you know, I mean... you do understand that I'm not a completely terrible person right?"

_"Ofcourse I do! Sometimes you just get... a little hot under the collar,"_

"Everything'll be fine just... thanks, ok?"

_"Yeah... yeah alright, I'll talk to you later ok? I'm coming home in a few days so.."_

"Yeah, yeah ofcourse, I'll talk to you later Scotty, promise, see you,"

_"Yeah, see you Stiles,"_

As soon as the line went dead Stiles groaned and cursed, squeezing his eyes shut

Ever since last year things between he and Scott had been... different

At first it was tense and barely tolerable, it was like that for a wile, but slowly things got better and now things were back to were they were before with how close they were, they just had a little bit of a better understanding with eachother

Still, he always felt especially carefull with conversations like that and he felt a tremor of anxiety pass through him, closing his eyes tightly and just trying to stay calm

"Maybe Krampus will end up coming after me instead..."

 

~+~

 

"I really thought my healing would've kicked in better by now," Stiles grumbled, hissing as he slipped down into the water and leaned back

One thing having a damaged (?) ankle for the last couple of days meant was that Derek had to help him keep pressure off of it

Incidentally that meant helping him in and out of clothes and in and out of the bath

Now THERE had been something he hadn't expected...

"To be fair Melissa said that crash would've probably broken it if not for your healing so it must be pretty bad off, I'm sure it'll be fine soon enough," Derek replied, staring at the door and sighing as he listened to Stiles splash around in the bath behind him

"I hope you're right," Stiles sighed

"Yeah.. did you close the curtain yet?"

"Huh? Oh yeah .. it.. it's shut, you can go, sorry I keep... needing this, I just..-"

"It's fine Stiles, really, I volunteered,"

The spark just nodded, grabbing a cloth from beside him and dipping it under the faucet

"I need to talk to you about something though,"

He tensed, biting his lip and staring at the curtain, as if he could magically develop the power to stare right through it and catch Derek's expression if he tried hard enough

"Stiles... I appreciate everything you've done and been doing, I really, really do but... I don't want you to move Christmas for me,"

He felt a ball forming in the pit of his stomach, a tightly wound all that made him feel achey all over his insides

"Why? Derek... that's your birthday, it-"

"Yes but it doesn't matter, I'd be just as happy celebrating it on the 26th, honestly, Christmas is a bigger deal and ... Stiles, it's unrealistic, no one is going to actually move Christmas or... stop their plans or whatever and it isn't fair to ask them to do that,"

Stiles took a deep, deep breath, exhaling slowly and leaning his head back

"You heard my phone call... didn't you?"

When Derek didn't answer, he took that as a yes

"Wow, never thought I'D have to be the one telling YOU not to eavesdrop, better be carefull, Krampus is watching... look all of that was taken out of context Derek,"

Derek sighed and rolled his eyes

"But it's still true... and you enjoyed that movie entirely too much, stop referencing it,"

"No, no it isn't, you DESERVE this Derek, you deserve having a day all to yourself and to be able to actually have the day you were born be about you, I know, I know it doesn't LOGICALLY make any difference between the 25th and the 26th, but speaking as a perpetual spring break baby and occasional Easter baby... moving your birthday SUCKS, it makes you feel crappy, and you don't deserve to feel that way, just let us do this for you Derek, please,"

"Stiles it honestly doesn't matter, I don't care, it isn't worth inconveniencing people,"

"It isn't going to inconvenience anyone, got that? We've been planning this for MONTHS, everyone has already shaped their plans around it, except for one little snafu but that's going to be taken care of, Derek, seriously, we've all been planning for this, I know you seem to think that you're going to take away some epic Christmas celebration for us or something but.. none of us have that, or.. not anymore atleast, Scott and I always spend Christmas together and half of the years my dad has worked or his mom has worked or BOTH... rarely neither... Lydia gets like.. an hour with her mom on Christmas morning before she's off doing some business thing or some divorce thing or some THING THING and Lydia is alone, you KNOW Erica, Issac, and Boyd don't have anybody, Hayden's only got her sister- .. do I need to keep going here? I mean the only ones who are even KIND OF doing the traditional Christmas thing are Kira, Mason, and Liam, and Kira just spends most of the day watching movies with her parents- who, by the way, are totally supportive of you getting what you deserve and will so be here on Christmas with us,"

"When you put it like that you make it sound like you're going to assassinate me,"

"Pfft, don't be so dramatic,"

"I'll try not to be,"

There was a short silence, only the sound of occasionally sloshing water filling the room before Stiles spoke again

"Derek... I'm serious, I'm so serious... let yourself have something good for once ok? Please.. PLEASE, just... quit hurting yourself like this,"

Derek squirmed, sighing and looking down, glancing at the curtain- the only thing separating the two of them with the lack of distance between them as a matter of fact...

"Why?" he asked after a moment

Stiles huffed, banging against the curtain

"Because, as I've already told you a billion times, you deserve it, and one of these days Derek Hale, I'm going to prove to you that it's true,"

Derek stared at the curtain still, letting a ghost of a smile wander over his lips

"You know, when you put your mind to something Stiles, I have no choice but to believe you,"


End file.
